Gone
by Jeanetteg
Summary: Finally my Muse came back to work! My brain hasn't though. Here is another chapter or two, I hope it's starting to clear things up. What did u think about Matt Sung having the virus? Any comments please note it. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

GONE

After the Jam Pony hostage and Terminal City Siege, Logan convinced himself to do something, he never thought possible. With his apartment gone and living in a rundown house that even keeping water running would make a saint curse, and the woman that he loved with all his heart had said she was with someone else before his apartment had been destoryed; he had had enough. His heart couldn't take seeing and reacting to all that was happening. With Bling's help and outside associations, he moved into the curtain of the night to be somewhere new to him. No one knew him or his alter ego which was fine by him. Max or members of his family did not know of his decision. The only person was Bling, which Logan had sworn him to secrecy from everyone including Max.

He moved through out the city as if he had been born there. Logan had managed to set up a computer shop fixing computers and selling software at a low price from the measly insurance check he got from his apartment. Life was good on the outside, but his inner feelings were about Max was a mess.

Logan had setup the Informant Net, that was one thing he had accomplished in his To Do List after leaving Seattle. He had maintained vigilance on the crime in Seattle from a distance. With the informants he had collected over the years Eyes Only was up and running better than before. He was amazed and satisfied.

Bling had setup a clinic there in the quaint city, so he visited Logan often. However, this particular visitation Bling was quiet. This disturbed Logan immensely. He was aware that Bling had been hounded by Max, and it was getting to the strong man. "What's got you down in the mouth?" He teased. "Never knew you to be quiet so long, man. So spill."

"Oh, it's nothing just thinking. Maybe I'll move here. Even though, I need the money I get from working at the hospital and there's Sarah. Never mind," Bling said absently.

"Is there problems at the clinic?" Logan asked concerned, thinking he might be able to help.

"No. There's nothing wrong at the clinic, it's doing just fine," Bling said, with unease in his voice. "Have you found a cure for the virus?" Bling suddenly popped out.

"No, I would have told you. I've been sending email after email through the Informant Net and no luck, why?" Logan said sadly. "It doesn't matter since, you know, Max isn't...." He couldn't go on.

"I know man. I've been checking also in the hospital and so has Dr. Shankar. Well, listen I'd better get on the road. It's a long drive but the people need me so I guess it's worth it," he smiled. "See ya next trip, man." He got into his car parked outside the computer shop and headed back to Seattle.

Logan started walking around not in the mood to work on the computers. He said out loud, "I'm not in the mood to work and no one seems to need anything this evening, I might as well close up shop and go home early," he shook his head, "Oh boy. I must be going nuts, I'm talking to myself," he said with a chuckle and went to turn everything off in the back.

He was heading back from shutting everything off when the front door chimed. _Man, I spoke too soon. What is it this late? _He thought edging his way to the front.

"Are you Mr. McClinsky? The owner of this store?" The tall brunette asked.

"Why yes, I am. What seems to be the problem, ma'am," Logan looked at the pretty lady with his million-dollar smile.

"Oh. Well, my computer is sick. It's really acting screwy; can you fix it? I've got some important files on it and... and, I don't want to lose them. I know the basic stuff on a computer, but I don't know what to do with this. Kind of like a worm going out to lunch. It seems to be eating all my information, you know, as if I put information in yesterday and today it's not there. I don't know, maybe I'm losing my mind. It started about, oh, two weeks ago maybe," she said frustrated.

"Well, if it's got a worm in it, it's got to be sick. Tell you what, I can back up your files and go from there in the morning. How does that sound?" Logan said smiling at the lady.

Hesitantly she said, "Now these are private and personal files on my patience. Just important files that you can't discuss with anyone. Do I have your promise, you know, you won't divulge anything you might read in there?" The brunette eyes were wide as if pleading for this. Her eyes were sky blue with a hint of brown.

And Logan was mesmerized in them. Like being hypnotized. "Uh, yeah, I promise. Your names what? Doctor...."

"Standish, Dr. Camille Standish. I hope it doesn't take too long. I really need it, for my work. I'm over in the medical lab doing research. My number is 3 6 0; of course you knew that, 3 5 8 1 4 7 4. Do you want my home number?" She looked at him with fluttery eyelashes.

"Uh, no this will be fine. And Doctor, I'll get on it first thing in the morning," Logan said shaking.

"I'm not married, so there won't be a problem if you call me at home. So if you want my number then... well, I'll give it to you," she said bringing her flirting up another notch.

"No, this will be fine," he said, as he was walking her to the door. Locking the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Shaking his head, he pulled the shade down and proceeded to the back with the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After leaving the shop, Logan rode leisurely to his house thinking. Of course about Max. _Wonder if Max is all right? Is she safe? Of course she's safe, she's with Alec. He'll keep her safe. I just wish it were me, I mean, geez; she looked so sexy in her torn cat suit that day. Her big chocolate brown eyes stared up at me while standing beside her, hand in hand with gloves on from the top of the building when the flag was being raised. Moreover, the longing that I saw in her eyes. It made me forget she wasn't mine any more. Or was she ever? No, we were just friends, no more or no less. Has she heard that I have my legs back? Oh, how I miss her so much. I did what I could for Terminal City and her before I left, that's all I could do for now. God I miss her! Why did you give up on us and turn to Alec, Max? There's no sense in dwelling on it since I haven't found a cure yet. _Pulling up in his driveway, he pondered a little. _No, you can't go back to Seattle to check on Max, especially since I left in the night. No, dumb idea. _He got out of his car and went inside.

Fixing him something to eat, his mind wondered again to Max. _How is Max eating, I wonder. She was so happy when I cooked her something special. Those delightful eyes had shown inquisitively when I presented her one of my new and even one of my old meals. Those big round eyes that perked up like a cat. God I miss her! Nevertheless, she's with Alec. _Sadness once again overtook him. He fixed a light meal and went to his computer. Checked his emails and went to the shower. In the shower, he thought of Max again. _He and Max in the shower._ _Don't go there you idiot. We never went that far. Maybe if Zack hadn't interrupted us back then, it would have happened and more. Why am I all of a sudden thinking about Max so much? This intense. Oh, it's because of Dr. Standish, she looks sorta like her. But she's not Max._

_That day she came to me with more runes on her back, geez, she looked so lovely. Her back and arms were so soft even through those latex gloves. The goose bumps I gave her sliding my fingers down her back. When she said, "Biohazard girlfriend," that made my heart race. And then seeing her on that hover drone, I thought I'd have a heart attack right then and there. My god, she makes my adrenaline pump all the time; for fear, just being around her, or just seeing her. Stop it, you fool. _He gave up and went to bed.

The next day Logan got up as usual, got his coffee and croissant for breakfast. Instead of going to do his exercises first, he went to check his emails. One particular email caught his interest. It read:

MISSING BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYED MAN

EYES ONLY,

IF YOU DO MISSING PERSONS, I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE YOUR HELP. I HAVE KNOWN THIS MAN FOR THREE YEARS NOW. HE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR FOUR MONTHS. I MISS HIM TERRIBLY!! IF YOU CAN HELP ME FIND HIM, CONTACT ME AT JAM PONY IN SEATTLE OR .

SINCERELY,

CHIMERA

O_h crap! She's seen my broadcasts. You idiot, of course she's seen my hacks. Well, I won't contact her until I find a cure. Hopefully it will be soon. I wonder how she and Alec are doing. Oh well, it's time to go to work._ He hit save and shut down his computer.

Opening the door to his shop, he noticed a note taped on the window. It read:

Mr. McClinsky,

Please come to my research lab as soon as you get this.

Thank you,

Camille

He stopped dead in his tracts, dropped everything on the counter and said, "Yours forever?" He was dumb struck. _Max, did you mean it? What about Alec? What has happened? Be cool boy, you got to find out what's going on in Terminal City before you go off half-cocked. Bling. I've got to call Bling! I've got to call what's-her-name first. _He ran to his phone then to the computer and call Dr. Standish. While waiting for her to answer the phone, he hooked up her computer and began backing up her files. "Hello, Dr. Standish. This is Dale McClinsky. The guy that has your computer. Well, I just got here and am now backing up your files. Do you need something off your computer?" Logan said, avoiding going to her lab.

"No no. I just thought we could have some coffee together, you know, before work. But I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow now. Listen I have to go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye," the doctor said.

"Well, okay. Bye then," he said hanging up the phone. _That was a strange conversation. Oh well, at least I don't have to go to her lab. _He thought with a smile. _Call Bling. _Was his next thought. He quickly dialed Bling cell phone number. All Logan got was his voice mail. He said, "Bling give me a call at my shop. It's important." He hung up the phone, sat in front of Camille's computer, and was watching the files loading on the back-up drive. Then right before his eyes the name, 'Manticore' files was loaded on the drive. He sat there in a fog. He couldn't move much less speak. Then the phone rang, bringing him out of his fog.

"Uh, hello?" He said still in shock.

"Hey, man. You sounded kind of urgent on the phone. What's up?" Bling said concerned.

"I uh." Logan said, still in shock.

"Logan? Logan, you all right?" Bling asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Logan said, hanging up before Bling had a chance to say anything. Before he got a chance to go back to the files, the chimes on the front door chimed. He left his work and went to the front.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He said then looked up, "Oh, Mr. Strong. I have your computer ready. I recovered that file for you and copied it onto a CD in case you lose it again." Logan said coming back to reality.

"Great, my boy," Mr. Strong said.

"I'll go get your computer and CD," Logan smiled, and went to get the items. Loading the man's computer and handing him the CD Logan said, "I'll put it on your bill, okay?"

"You do that. And Dale, I'll be back to get that upgrade we were discussing. Bye now."

Logan said good-bye, waved to the man, and ran back into the shop to Camille's computer. All the files had been loaded on the back-up drive, so Logan went and copied everything again for his personal use. It was illegal but he had to know what Manticore was doing on a computer this far away from Seattle. And what they were. He couldn't wait till he got home to see what was in those files. Logan was just like a little kid at Christmas with a new toy. He was frantically trying to get his work done, but customers kept interrupting him and the phone. Logan was getting perturbed at the interruptions. Then Bling showed up at the end of the day, so Logan decided to close up and turned all the lights out in front. All lights were out except for the back room.

"Okay. What's with the cloak and dagger bit, Logan?" Bling said worriedly.

"You won't believe it Bling. There's... There's someone from Manticore here! And I think she... no, she said she's a doctor. But I saw files label, 'Manticore' on her computer!" Logan said chomping at the bits to get a look at those files.

"Really?" Bling asked astonished.

"Yep. I have a copy right here in my pocket. You want to follow me home and see what they are?" Logan said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way," Bling said enthusiastically.

Logan had just turned off the lights, he normally turned off in the back and there was a knock on the door in the front. Both men looked at each other and cautiously went to the front. Logan looked and saw Camille at the door.

Logan answered the door, and said, "Hi, Dr. Standish. Listen, I'll have your computer tomorrow. I'm re-formatting it, but I did save everything on your hard drive if you want it now. The back-ups, I mean," Logan said, trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Yes, that would be nice but not really necessary. I just thought we'd go and have some dinner and maybe a drink or two. How about it?" She said looking into Logan's green eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry. My friend from... the clinic is here and we were...." Logan was saying, but was interrupted by Bling.

"We're going to my girlfriend's to eat," Bling said coming into the room.

"Oh! Well then... how about getting those back-ups, then I'll be on my way," Camille said embarrassed.

"Uh, okay," Logan said, turning and headed to the back to get the back-ups.

"Have you been friends with Dale long?" Camille said curiously.

"For quite a while. Dale and I been friends for what, let see... three or four years?" Bling said eyeing the woman up and down.

"Here you go, Dr. Standish. Will you be needing anything else tonight?" Logan was trying to be nice, but he was getting impatient to get to those files.

"No. I'll see you when you bring my computer to the lab, okay? You do know where my lab is, don't you?" Camille said.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Logan said smiling, closed the door with Bling and Camille standing outside, and locked the door after him. "Bye now," he said to her and looked to Bling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Bye," she said in a sultry voice. Camille walked away swaying her hip quietly into the night.

"Is that?" Bling asked.

"Yes, now my car or yours?" Logan said hurriedly.

"Both," Bling stated.

"Okay. I'll follow you just in case, you know, we're followed. And that way your story looks authentic. You know... your girlfriend?" Logan whispered leaning into Bling's car window.

"Oh, right," Bling said.

Both men drove off into the night. Unbeknownst to either man, eyes were watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the men move they're cars out into the night, the doctor scurried home with glistening in her eyes. She's found her prey at last. At home, an excited Camilla jumped on her bed to tell someone her good news. "Hello, Jondy! This is Liz. Oh, I've got great news! I've found Max's fella! Yeah, here were I've been for the last year! About four or six months ago a computer shop came into town," Camilla said excitedly.

"Are you SURE it's him? Because I don't want to go to Seattle and find out it's not him. What does he look like?" Jondy asked questionably.

"He's a dreamboat! Oh, those greenish-blue eyes are to die for. Syl told me also that he has those types of eyes that you'd want to melt into. In addition, that body, oh, girl, he has a body that won't quit. PURRRR! He gets my motor running that's for sure!" Camilla said, as she melted on her bed. She began purring contently dreaming of Dale, and then it struck her as a sharp pain stabbed her heart. _No that's not Dale McClinsky that's Logan Cale, Max's boyfriend. Stupid. Down girl,_ she thought with sadness in her heart.

"LIZ!!" Jondy shouted through the phone, "Oh, LIZ, come back to the here and now! Don't go dreaming of Max's boyfriend like that! I know what you're thinking little sister. Bad bad, you hear me. If that is Logan Cale, well... if that's him, we need to tell Max. Syl will be here tomorrow and I'll ask her to be specific on his appearance.

"Well, your plan worked if it's him. My computer crashed on me... I had those files you sent me on it...." Camilla was cut off by a loud Jondy.

"LIZ, you didn't!!! Are you crazy?? What if that's not... Logan Cale? I think you have a pea for a brain sometimes! No wonder Zack worried about us! Damn!! Get your lily white ass back there and get that computer back, you hear me!!! Damn, what were you thinking! No, never mind... your brain is between your legs. Shit, now go before he sees those files and turns you in. I'll be there tomorrow with Syl. Now hustle soldier! Geez, no wonder Zack made us move all the time!! For stupid stunts like that! I wouldn't be surprised if Zack isn't on your doorstep in the morning or better yet within the hour," Jondy said, huffing and puffing with rage.

"Jondy calm down!! I seriously doubt he'll be here tonight or in the morning, geez. He hasn't been here for a year, what makes you think he'll show up now?? Anyways, I still have my hair brown, yuck, not my beautiful blond hair. Therefore, I'm not a dumb blond now. Dale backed my files up for me, so I have a copy of the files because he's going to re-format the computer, I think tomorrow. He gave _ME_ a copy of the files anyway. Duh!!! Get a grip sister!" Camilla said firmly.

"Liz, just go and do what I said! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jondy said, suddenly angry that she had to drive all night to get to her dingie sister. _Is this what Zack had to put up with? No, he wouldn't put up with all the foul-ups, _she thought as she got back in her luke warm bath now that her sister had called. _Yuck, my bath is cold! Oh well, at least I cleaned up before the phone rang. I was just basking in the warmth, _she thought, as she got back out of the tub.

In a distance, Logan and Bling finally emerged on Logan's house. Logan looked sad, but excited to read those Manticore files; he went to the kitchen and stood there for several moments thinking, _What if I find the cure on this disk, I can't suddenly appear in front of Max out of the blue, can I? She's with Alec, dope. What can I offer her right now that will make it all better for her in this world? I can't get rid of all the hate... Ames White, what's left of the Manticore people that want to experiment on her or even… kill her! _He was cut off by his morbid thoughts, when his friend said his name.

"Logan? Are you all right? I thought you wanted to get on those files," Bling said as he came into the kitchen. Logan was just staring off into space. He looked far away and sad. Bling had not seen that look in a very long time, and he was suddenly worried about his friend/ patient.

"What if we find the cure on those files tonight, then what? I … I just can't walk up to TC and say I've got the cure. She's with Alec," Logan said quite honestly.

"Man, you didn't think it would be easy, did you? What did you do back when you were in college wanting someone else's girl; what did you do then?" Bling asked with encouragement.

"But this is... different," he said with a sigh, "this is a super-soldier … a perfect, gorgeous female … and one that's going with someone that's like her, her mate, sorta," Logan said, slumping in the chair at the dining room table.

"Wow, what's got you in this mood? You were all excited when we left your shop, what happened between then and now?

Trying to change the subject, Logan asked, "You want something to eat before we tackled those files? A chicken sandwich maybe, I already have a roasted chicken in the frig… all I need to do is slice it, what do you say?"

"Yeah, I guess. We'd better eat something cause there's no telling how long will be doing this, and I still have to drive back to Seattle tonight, you know, for my patients … that need me." Bling said smiling softly at his friend, not bringing up what was just said moments ago. He knew Logan would not give up on Max, he had seen the reaction she had on him back when he was in the chair and since then. He wouldn't give up, he loved Max that's for sure. "Do you want me to load this disk while you make us sandwiches?"

"Okay … coffee, tea, water, or juice?" Logan asked, while he reached in the frig for the left-overs.

"Water. Where's the disk?" He asked.

"Oh, here," Logan reached in his pocket after setting the chicken down on the counter.

Bling went to the computer, loaded the disk, and briefly looked for any files with the name, _Manticore_ on the title. For several minutes, he searched then suddenly came upon several files with the name when Logan called to him.

"Come and get it; did you find anything?" Logan said, putting the last touches on the table.

"Yeah," Bling said as he rounded the corner, "Quite a few, actually."

"Did you run a virus check on the disk before you opened the files?" Asked Logan, as the men sat down at the table.

"No, sorry man… I was just excited… I forgot," Bling said sighing.

"Did you open any of those files?" Logan asked before taking a bite.

"No," is all Bling said, biting on his sandwich.

"Well, I run a virus check before I open any files on any disk. The doctor said something about the computer eating up the data," Logan stopped in mid-sentence, got up and ran to the computer, pulled the disk out and said, "Whew, I forgot about that. Maybe it didn't harm my computer. It's my fault… I haven't had information from a disk or anything since, well, since White destroyed my apartment," Logan said with a sigh. "Use to, I would run a virus on everything including my computer even while working on it." He stood with the disk in hand, shaking his head remembering.

As the two men were approaching the table, Bling said, "Yeah, I remember. I even got some information for you on a disk or C.D., you would insist that you run a virus check, and sometimes I worked in the hospital with them; and I knew there wasn't a virus, but then we had to be careful, you know. It's a wonder that those people didn't put two and two together about us," Bling said as he sat down again to his sandwich. "I mean, they all knew I had outpatients that I went to their houses, and then I would pick up something not thinking about the consequences of them."

"Yeah, well, we'll be more careful in the future, when I get back…." Logan stopped, looked at his sandwich and began staring again with his thoughts. _The first time Max came in with a disk, that an informant had given her, her bright, brown eyes so sparkling with enthusiasm and curiosity about what was on that disk, right then and there, is when I was lost in her inter beauty. That's when, I didn't realize it then, I had already fallen for her_, with a sigh, and he continued to eat his sandwich just looking into space thinking.

"Earth to Logan," Bling said smiling when he had finished his sandwich. _What was on Logan's mind while we sat there and ate? Max. Yep, that's who and what's been on his mind, since she dropped in on him that faithful night. Peter had told me, Logan was so enthralled at the woman that laid him out. He had said Logan didn't rest until he knew her inside and out. He had taken her picture the next evening and placed it on his desktop, the one where she was coming in the door of the building to deliver that infamous package that morning before, that brought her to him; he had minimized it to the far corner of his screen. Where he could click on it without problems, _Bling shook his head slightly and smiled at the memory.

Logan by this time looked up to see his friend shaking his head, smiling, and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing… just thinking," he said, as he rose from his seat with plate in hand.

Logan rose when he did, and then followed Bling to the kitchen, as they both place the plate in the sink. Logan spoke, "Let's get started,"

They proceeded to the computer room, where Logan checked the disk for viruses then went to the first file then skimmed it, while printing it out for Bling's perusal. He went to the next file and slowly read it, while printing out the document. This went on throughout the night till at last the documents were printed out and looked at. There was so much information that he didn't or hadn't obtained before, but one document caught Logan's eyes, it was the information on the virus. Why, where, who had administered the virus to Max, and finally the cure.

Stretching and looked at his watch, Logan said with a yawn, "Bling?" The big man had dosed off while reading the documents, woke from his name being call after all the silence of the last few hours.

"Huh," he said stretching and yawning. Looked also at his watch and said, "Oh, I didn't know it was so late!" Bling got up from the recliner and stretched popping his back and still looked sleepy but awake just barely.

"Listen, man. Why don't you call someone to take your place, get some sleep, and drive back later today? You know where the guest room is, why don't you go get some sleep? How about it?" Logan asked, knowing his friend was tired and weary of the day and night's events. He felt the same way, but didn't say anything about himself.

"Okay. I am tired and sleepy, that's for sure," Bling yawned again and stretched. "You need to sleep, too, my friend. Well, good night then." He waved and drowsily went to the bedroom to rest for a few hours.

Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Logan turned and headed to his room, saying, "Night Bling." He didn't even shower before going to bed, that's how tired he was, with all the emotions building up inside. He knew he wouldn't sleep; he had too much to do. That was the last thought he had before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While back in Seattle, Max was scouting an area where Logan had told she could get food for Terminal City. "No worries," is what he had told her when the siege had begun. Now after four months things and people had changed. Max was beside herself trying to keep TC with food and supplies. She would go late at night into the city lifting money, anything of value from the bad guys. These items were sold to any low-life that had a street corner for a business address. She didn't have much of a choice nowadays being picky where she sold these items. Before the Jam Pony incident, she could pick and choose who got her precious items she borrowed, but not now. With the city, clamping down on the inhabitance of Terminal City it wasn't easy for a girl, so popular.

_Yeah, right._ Max giggled at that thought, as she rolled up on her baby, went towards a scumbag she knew. "Hey, you want some candleholders for your wife? They're genuine silver, about, oh, a foot in length and very sculpt-surely," she said in a sultry voice. She was hoping beyond hope, he wouldn't recognize her if she acted dumb.

"Yeah, little lady... What else do ya wanta sell?" He asked with a sly grin and an eyebrow twitching up and down. His eyes were devouring her as she leaned over her bike sexually.

"Oh! You mean this," she held out an ancient talisman that read, _True Love Awaits_, written in raised letters. It was made of solid gold weighing approximately 8 ounces.

"For the lady, maybe?" Max again put on a sultry smile that didn't go to her eyes. Swinging the beautiful piece around her finger, she gave a sigh. She then heard a siren not far from her, "Gotta blaze." She grabbed the box of money, sat the candleholders down, and roared off into the night, leaving a stunned slime-ball in her wake.

Smiling, she rode through the night feeling the breeze on her face and her hair gently whipping around her like the arms of a lover. She looked up to where she was heading and noticed the Space Needle in front of her. Sirens at the time were a distant memory, looking up to her perch; she had been on so long ago. Max sighed remembering the last time she had been up there. She had encouraged Logan to come be with her before that night when all her hopes and dreams blew up in her face.

She had tears in her eyes remembering the sight of Logan hanging on for dear life, looking at her on the edge of the Space Needle saying, "Isn't that kind-of close to the edge?" She had laughed at that, swayed towards him, and sat down beside him. It was like a movie in her head playing all the scenes but one. She felt in her heart that he would kiss her. That's what she was hoping for that night so long ago. It didn't happen though. She sighed once again and slowly drove away from there.

Back at the Terminal City entrance, she quietly rode up into their hidden entrance; she could hear two men speaking. Slowly she backed up, maneuvered her baby to a near by unkempt evergreen bush and waited. "I know I saw some of them there freaks comin' out of this here tunnel, I just knows it!" He shouted to the other person in the tunnel with him. Max crouch low and saw a trooper in black fatigues, a gun, and a taser, with the gangly man. _Oh, shit! Manticore, I thought I blew that place up with all those creeps in it, damn!_ She slumped to the ground silently praying he didn't have a heat sensor gun on him.

Then suddenly a tall lanky kid dressed in rags ran in front of the trooper and shouted, "Hey! There's some freaks beatin' up each other! They got all kinds of markings on them... Tattoos or somethin'. Ya gotta come break it up, my mom will kick ass if she's wakened up! And my ass is already in the frying pan as it is, I don't want a nother' beatin'," he cried out loud. "Please, stop'em!" Suddenly, there were sounds of gunfire and the men ran around the corner of a near-by building.

Max was torn in two, whether to go see who, or what _freaks_ he was talking about or get safely inside. _Oh, shit! I might as well go see ... Damn, don't I have enough on my plate without being in the middle of a fight or with trannies fightin' each other, geez! _She thought getting angry with the situation she found herself now in. Getting up, brushed her leather pants off that had seen better days, she quickly blurred to the building to observe.

Smiling, she strolled back after only a moment thinking, _They're freaks all right, but not my freaks, good! _Seeing her baby, she walked up and began pushing the bike toward the tunnel, went happily toward her new domicile.

Cindy, Alec, Mole, and Biggs were waiting at the entrance of the tunnel inside Terminal City after hearing the gunfire. Max pushed her baby into the designated parking spot for her bike, and then noticed the group.

"Where have you been Ms. Thing," Cindy yelled as she came towards Max.

The three guys said in unison, "Yeah, Max." Then Alec said, "What she said," with a grin on his face.

Max was tired from days without sleep or even food, she sighed and said, "Cool it guys, I just scored some bread for us, kay? It took longer than I expected and well, I...." She was cut off.

Mole was puffing his cigar fast and said, "Bread? We don't need any more stinkin' bread, we need food, cigars, supplies, guns, and medicine; and you bring us _bread_?" He was smoking like an engine on a train at that.

"No. Mole, Money! You have to have money... bread, for all those things you so nicely pointed out!" Max by this time, was enraged and stomped away. She went to her room, as elegant as it was, to get some much needed rest and sleep. _I can't deal with this now! Mole, you ignorant ignoramus, ugh! What were they creating in there? _She thought growling and slammed her door behind her.

She was breathing heavily trying to control her temper, when light knocks came from the door. Swinging the door fiercely open, she said, "WHAT?" in her anger before she looked. Calming down, when she noticed Cindy smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Boo. I didn't mean to get ya in trouble out ther'. I was jist worried about my home-girl, that's all." Cindy said smiling slightly now, when she saw Max's face calming down from the rage Cindy had encountered a few minutes ago.

Sighing, Max slumped to the cot trying to calm her rage, "I'm sorry too, OC. It's just... I'm trying to make a good situation out of a bad one. I need rest, food, and sleep, but I can't. Too many people depend on me to... To make things right ... And I am coming up short, OC. I can't do this! Sure, we need food, well... That requires money, and then I have to go and get some. The other things, well, that _also_ requires money. How am I supposed to get all those things, and still maintain some semblance of sanity in here? Order and discipline, is what they drilled in all of us and if that didn't work, they beat it into us. There's no order or nothin' in this place! Sure, there are peeps like you, uh, Sketchy and Logan...." She broke off crying, "Logan, where are you? Oh, God... I need you so badly!" She crumpled to her cot crying her eyes out again. That name broke the camel's back.

Cindy seeing the shape her home-girl was in slipped quietly out the door. _Oh, my poor boo! What has this place done to ya? And your man, he was just savin' himself because yous broke his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of you and... Alec bein' together, even though that's not the case. You lied to him Boo. What ya gonna' do now? I knows it your fault and now yous sufferin' for it, but there's nothing anyone can do, till he shows up. Hang in there girl, it'll be okay, I hope. _She strolled down the hall to the Command Center slowly thinking.

"Where's the Commander, I mean, Max?" A young scanty kid asked as he ran from the Center approaching Cindy nervously.

Cindy looked rather upset at the boy, then said, "Whatcha want with her?"

The boy looked pleading at her and said, "I was order to go find her... Ma'am.

Cindy began chuckling at the name he just spoke, "Ma'am? It's OC, kid. You can go tell whoever, that Max is down for the count."

The boy just looked at her with wide-eyes, confused at the words, "Down for the count, Ma'am? I mean OC."

Chuckling again, Cindy spoke, "Sleeping, boy! She's finally sleepin' and don't go waking her for no damn fight, ya hear?"

"Uh, yes, ma'... Okay." The boy was shaking in his boots, turned and ran back the way he came.

As Cindy walked to the Command Center, slightly smiled as she saw the boy talking a mile a minute to Alec. She walked up to Alec and said, "So. Whose in charge, you or my boo? Shouldn't it be the person that does everything for this place... Takin' the risks to please everyone... The transgenics, nomalies, and what humans stay in this sess pool of a city? Who bends over backward to you, Mole, to make sure you have your nasty cigars; tries not to make you unhappy, cause yous bound and determined to rid this city, Seattle, I mean, of the human race, huh, tell me?" She said, looking around to each station. Finally settled on Mole again, "Your hate for us humans is what's fueling Ames; did you know that? He's fueled by everyone's hate including your own. His crazy peeps feel it too... And they're backin' him all the way! Why do you hate us so, Mole? Why are you always so bitter?" Cindy remained for only a moment on Mole.

She moved her eyes around to Alec, and then pointed out, "Alec? Who has tried to give what wisdom she has to you, in the 13 or so years she's been outta' Manticore? I know she's been angry at some, no; most of the things you pull that are stupid and childish. And to think now you're pulling, what do you call it, oh yeah, pulling rank on her... Grow up Alec! You peeps don't care that Max has barely slept in weeks, much less eating, so that any peep's would not go with any food; did you know that? She has been racking her brain thinking of ways to keep you all safe, keep you fed, and comfortable in this hellhole. She made some mistakes but give the girl credit, at least she still here fightin'," Cindy said, breathing a sigh of relief at having gotten that off of her chest. "Oh and Alec, since you're so fired up being in command, it's the Commander that breaks up fights... That's what you have indicated by that boy there... You sent him to Max, right?"

Joshua came in while Cindy was blowing off steam at everyone who had down her boo. He rose up to his full height, clapped hard and long for Cindy and eventually everyone else joined in the clapping. Smiling he went over and hugged Cindy with varsity.

Alec seeing the people in the control room and near by, came up to Cindy and said, "I'm sorry, Cindy. It was just ... You know, fun to make everyone jump at a command, pissing Maxie off, and general...." He was cut off by Cindy.

"Being a severe pain in my boo's back-side?" Everyone laughed at what Cindy had just said. "She looks at you and tried to make up to her other brother, Ben. She was the little sister and Ben would always make her not scared of what she didn't understand. There is so much that yous don't know about my boo, that you assume that she'll be just like ya'll, she's not. She had a life out there before... Before all this happened." Cindy said turning away from the crowd of people trying to hold back the tears.

Alec stuck out his chest and said, "Then why did she let us out, we were happy at least most of us were. It wasn't our fault, she didn't want to stay... At Manticore. Then she took it out on us, why? And the lie she told Logan?"

Mole chuckled and said, "Her pet monkey on a leash?"

Everyone, in the Command Center turned and stared daggers through Mole at that moment. Cindy was saddened by that accusation and said, "Ther' you goes, showin' everybody your attitude against humans, especially Logan. He's done nothing to you Mole, nothing. When he found out yous like cigars, he bent over backwards getting some for yous. He had boxes of them and then sent them to you, so that yous wouldn't be so hard on us and everyone around you. Mole, you need to go back to Iraq where you were happiest blowing things up instead, of being around us. Find your way to that place, will ya? These peeps don't need your sarcasm and your hatred." Cindy said, and finally out of breath she moved out of the Command Center.

Then turned around, marched right back in, and said, "Renfro, your dear, decease Commanding Officer, hopefully dead; started that explosion and fire on yous, it wasn't my boo. Max tried, to set all of yous free until she could do no more! I don't know what Max called it,_ Cauterizing that blooming area,_ but that's how, why and who did it to ya. Now, I'm gonna check on my boo... Your Commanding Officer." Cindy turned around and marched out the door. Everyone was standing, sitting, but no one moved for quite awhile.

Finally, Max laid contented on her cot with a rough army blanket thrown on. She had slipped her rough looking leather pants off and her less than flattering bra to be as comfortable as possible. Max had cried herself to sleep yearning for the man that had stolen the super-soldier's heart three years ago. In her travels, escaping and evading, trying to be one or two steps in front of Lydecker and his merry men, she hadn't seen anyone with as much compassion and fire to human beings until she encountered Logan Cale. He was a modern day Robin Hood, even though he didn't steal, like her, but the sincerity in this man had gotten under her skin, that within no time, she had signed up as the leader of the Logan Cale Brigade. It wasn't easy for Logan, she had denied his crusade fighting him with tooth and toenail, but in the end, he won her allegiants and all of her heart to him.

She was in a deep sleep dreaming of none other than Logan. Max was murmuring his name as she slept. Cindy had quietly slip threw the door when she had heard the murmurs and smiled. _That's right, Boo; find your man. He'll protect you and give you comfort. Sleep girl and find the connection to your man. _She laid her fingers softly along Max's soft long hair thinking. _Find him girl. You two belong together. Find the connection you have and the world will be right for everybody, no matter what comes flying your way, you have to have connections, somebody or something to ground you... Make yous whole again, and Logan Cale was your ground, so yous can battle the forces around you. Don't give up on love or him ever, Boo. He's around Boo, find him. _At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry and a smile of bliss fell over Max. _You made the connection, you, and your man. Go to him Boo... Just go to him. _Cindy moved to a wobbly chair in the far corner of Max's room, sat down, and watched over her.

Max was dreaming and smiling. She was back in Logan's apartment, happy, content, and in love with life. She had come home. "Logan. Logan, where are you? Logan? _Damn, he's not here. Oh well, I'll just grab an apple or something till he gets home. _She was munching on an apple, then she heard a key being inserted into the lock, looked wide eyes at the person coming into the door. It was him. Her heart almost leaped out of her skin to see a lean, well formed, muscular body of Logan Cale... walking? _Where's his chair? Oh, this is a dream, he can walk in my dreams, but it didn't really matter whether or not he could walk or not, he was here! In front of her. _She was so happy! "Logan," she mumbled, feeling his name in her mouth, like a smooth, creamy, delicious chocolate dessert --- she moaned as if the sensation over powered her brain filling her with warmth.

"Max?" Logan cried out in shock. "Wha... What are you doing here?

"Came to say, hi. I've missed you and... and...." Max was interrupted.

"Oh, well what can I do for you, Max? Do you need something?" He asked in a neutral tone of voice, putting a sack of groceries on the counter near her.

"Logan? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me you were leaving?" She inquired.

"Why not? There wasn't anything or anyone keeping me here, so why not? My family didn't care, and it's getting rough out there. I'm glad I left. Now, what can I do for you, money, food, what Max?" Logan said with a bitter tone to his voice.

Sighing, Max's eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall, "Your heart, Logan... It's so... so cold. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was...." Max was cut off again.

"Out to destroy me, Max? Is that what you were trying to do? Why? Haven't I given you just about everything? Food? Companionship? An ear? Leads, on your family? What Max? My... My heart... For what... To have you stab it with a knife? To kill me?" Logan said in anger.

"No! To protect you... From me." She let a few tears fall but they were quickly wiped away. "I didn't want you to die because... Because I touched you. It's happened one two many times and... And I didn't want to see you die on me, because it would have been my fault again," she said, letting her heart break more.

"And you thought going with another man, would keep me safe? I'm safe because another man's arms are around you? No Max, that's not keeping me safe... It's killing me! I love you Max, I have for along time. I told you that morning in the car... That 'I loved you'... and you said nothing. You just let me walk away, out of your life. I tried, I tried to forget you, but when you called or rather when I found out that you were hurt, I couldn't stand it. I ran rushing back to you. Like the song," Fools Rush In"... That was me. I went back like a dumbstruck teenager again! And then you tell me you and... Alec." He was so angry by this time; he turned around, couldn't face her anymore. "I'm sorry... I tried to be your friend... I tried to be your back up, be there when you needed anything, or a shoulder, but it was too much. You were destroying me, Max!" Letting his anger subside, he said, "Please, just go... Just go out of my dreams, my life and out of my heart... Just go," Logan said, with a strained sigh he walked out of the kitchen.

Max now in tears, yelled at him, "Logan? Logan... I did tell you that morning... Sitting in the car but... But apparently, you didn't hear me. And I lied to... To protect you! I didn't mean it! I... I love you, too! I didn't want you to die; I didn't want it to be my fault... I was trying to protect you... I love you, too!" She began crying profusely now, letting all of her worries, her fears, her woes rolled down her cheeks. She had nothing else; her life was useless without him. She ran to the back bathroom, shut the door, and finish crying her heart out. When her tears had subsided and composure restored, she walked out to find Logan at the big picture window engrossed in thought.

"Logan?" She choked and began again, "Can we talk?" Max sounded like a hurt kitten. Her heart was laid open for anyone's perusal; she wanted him to see... To see her love for him, one last time before she went out of _his_ life this time.

Logan turned around with tears in his own eyes, looking at her with remorse. "What, Max?"

She looked sad and weary, but began moving to sit on the back of his plush couch, like back when they had first met, before he tricked her with the antique mirror. She slowly started talking and looked to see if there was any hint that Logan showed any interest to her confession, he had a side-glance but still faced the window. "That evening, when you saw Alec... And me, coming from my apartment... Well, I... I let him stay there. He... He didn't have anywhere else to go, Logan... He was accused... Ben, what Ben had done... All the killing Ben had done... Alec... Was accused for killing those people. And... When you accused me... Of being with him... I'm sorry. I... I let you think that... I wanted you to be safe, Logan. I never thought you'd actually think... thought I'd be with him. You were drunk... And I left it at that... I'm sorry, so sorry, Logan." She let out a sound trying to control her tears, then continued, "I'm sorry I hurt you...Drove you away... from here... from me. In her dream, she had brought her backpack and had put it where she usually dropped it so many months ago, by the door.

She turned back with a sigh, sniffed a little and said, I won't try to get in your dreams again, I don't know how but I'll sever our connection... Bye, Logan. I've said what I needed you to hear... You'll know where to find me." With a bowed head and slumped shoulders, clutching her bag she slowly turned the knob, crept out the door, out of Logan's life forever, and closed the door quietly. She didn't breathe, hoping that he would call her back, but that never happened. She got in the elevator heading down, hopefully this dream would have her baby to console her in her time of need, and she needed it badly.

Reaching the parking garage, she slowly left the elevator, and sure enough, her baby was in her usual spot. _Probably in real life, he has a girlfriend... That's why he was so distant... No, I hurt him so badly he'll never see or think of me again. _A single lonely tear came slowly down her cheek with that thought.She came out of her thoughts from the feel of her baby under her fingers. The feel of her baby sent chills down her spine; it felt soothing to the touch.

Max inspected her baby from front to back as she always does. Slowly climbing on, her voice cracked saying, "Okay baby, take me to heaven." Gunning the motor quietly, she didn't look back and road out into the night. Letting the blanket of night wrap around her, Max went to the only place she felt safe, and drowned her sorrows into the night.

Reaching the Space Needle, she let out a sigh, "Twice in one day! That's a first for me," she said with a small voice, so no one would hear her. She was tired, exhausted, and drained of energy; she chose the stairs instead of climbing on the outside like she normally did, with the rope she had strung there when she first came to Seattle over three years ago. Sitting on the edge like normal, she relaxed looking at the stars above and once again her hair whipped softly by the breeze like a loving arm wrapping around her, giving comfort to her heart and soul. She took calming breaths to relax her raw nerves to where she could finally think of what the future held now that Logan was no longer in her life. Her mind was having such a hard time thinking or even visualizing that future, she began crying again. Shaking her head, she spoke to the stars saying, "I don't know what to do... I don't know how to go on without him." Tears streamed down her angelic face, neck, and pooled on the Space Needle as her reminder, she had loved, was loved, and had been shunned by that love; she had given silently, to the one person that had taught her to love. Max had cried silently throughout the night until she could cry no more, and her heart was truly broken into pieces. She felt the loneliest that she had ever been, and the sorrow was too much for her to bear. All at ones she thought the only thing she could do was die. She wouldn't go on living without him, so she let herself plummet towards the ground. Like an eagle that spread his wings beautifully for flight, then closed his wings, and dove to earth. This is how she pictured herself at the moment, _she was free, _and at that thought, she smiled, closed her eyes, and fell into the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A scream echoed throughout the halls of Terminal City. Alec, Mole, and Dix followed the echoes of the scream, running as if they were all a blur. Alec breathlessly hollered, "I think it came from Max's room guys! Come on!" He gave a wave to go down a particular hall, entered the room, and found Gem doing CPR on Max.

Cindy was trembling, and her eyes were wide, filled with tears looking at Max. She was in shock from the horrifying scream emanating from her boo; she jumped up and froze right in the spot Gem had found her in. Too scared to move much less speak.

"Go get some help... Somebody!" Gem shouted as she did compressions on Max's chest. "Alec, come breathe for Max! Hurry, don't stand there like and idiot... Hustle!

Mole looked the same way as everyone else, but his brain screamed, _GO,_ and his legs began to move. He was no school jock but his long, powerful legs pushed his body off like a rocket lifting off into outer space. With in no time, he had reached the infirmary. Rushing in, he yelled, "Doc... Doc, come quickly! Max is dead... Gem is doing CPR on her!" He shouted at her. He ushered her quickly through the double doors of the infirmary, down the hall with super speed.

The doctor was an unusual vision of loveliness. Long straight toffee colored hair, with black rot-iron colored eyes like E.T.'s, and ivory skin cascading around her tall slender frame. Her fingers were her tools, like sensitive monitors. She was able to diagnose whatever was wrong with a person with only a touch; do blood pressures, temperatures, and heart rates the same way. Her touch was also soothing to any species, even Mole with his armor-plated skin. She was a beautiful transgenic. Her smile would light up a room or make a patient want to live forever. Her name was Dial Herring.

An unknown X-5 was watching on the sidelines in front of Max's room with more than a dozen other X-series and nomalies. The doctor took the young X-5 to the side and said, "Go to the infirmary and tell one of the staff to bring the crash cart and be quick about it!"

After the crash cart was brought, the doctor administered a shot, and the paddles were charged up, she shocked Max. This continued for several moments until finally, Dial shook her head, letting everyone know that she had lost Max.

The halls had emptied swiftly with the devastating news; their leader was dead. A hush fell over Terminal City. Even the city cops and the National Guards stationed around the fence could sense something had happened. As if there was impending doom on the horizon.

AN: Sorry guys, since this is a dreamscape story, I had to do two scenes with Max dying. But honestly, there's more to come with our Dark Angel. Cats have nine lives, right? Or so the saying goes.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the fog, Max looked all around her. "Darren said I was a fog bank," she giggled to herself, "Now, I believe him." She once again started walking and still not seeing or hearing anything, _Boy, this is strange; I can't see a town or nothin'. Oh well, maybe I'll just find a bench or chair ... somewhere. I need to sit down and get my brain back up online or somethin.'_ As she kept walking, she came upon a nice sculptured bench that had cushions on it. _Wow! Wherever this is, there must be money... somewhere._ She sat down, stretched her legs, popped her neck, and just relaxed mulling over nothing. Eyes focused in front of her, she saw in the distance, through the fog. A long figure approaching her. Sighing, she got up, twisted her back, and prepared herself for battle. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, when the lone figure emerged in front of her. Max was horrified. Taking a fighting stance, she said, "I thought you were dead! At Manticore, I handcuffed you to the cell bars! You must have escaped and now... you're here to bring me back! To where Brin, to where? I burned that Manticore down. Whatever; I'm not going back. You hear me!" Max yelled confused, but put up a fighting stance again.

Brin, taking a fighting stance also, began circling Max. "I'm not here Baby Sister to bring you back," she said cautiously, not letting her guard down. She knew her little sister could kick her butt; after all, she went back to Manticore and refined her skills. She thought, _that time on the roof, she was good. I just got in lucky punches, then. What am I thinking, I don't have time and Max doesn't have time for this_, she relaxed her stance immediately. Max looked bewildered.

"Brin, are you all right? What's wrong?" Max said putting her hands down but proceeded to be on alert. _'This might be one of her tactical maneuvers, Maxie. Be careful,'_ _Who said that?_ Max's eyes went wide. Somebody was talking in her head. She looked at Brin, her lips were not moving, but Max was still cautiously looking around for another person. _'Maxie, calm down! My gosh, you've gotten paranoid over the years.'_ Standing straight up she looked at Brin, and said, "Okay! Who in the hell is speaking in my head? Brin?" Brin just let out giggles and smiled.

Suddenly, Ben appeared. Max jumped back shocked. "Hey, Baby Sister. Man, you've gotten paranoid, well, since we were little. When we met, what has it been what ... two years, I didn't sense you had become paranoid back then; what's changed you?"

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" She asked fearfully.

"Okay. Calm down, Baby Sister. You're at a weigh station," Brin looked on with amusement.

"Weigh Station? From where to where? I'm so confused, guys." Max said sighing.

"Baby Sister, let us explain. Just relax, k?" Ben said, putting his arm around her as he used to do back in the barracks.

"Ben, you feel like you use to ... comfortable, soft, and warm. Like a big teddy bear," Max began to purr, snuggling into her big brother.

"Ah, thanks, I think. No woman ever said that to me; it's a first," he said looking at Brin then shrugged.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry I did what you told me," Max's eyes clouded over with tears, "I ... I hated myself for it. You were my brother and... And I killed you. I'm so sorry, Ben." She said sorrowfully.

"And Brin. I couldn't let you rat on our other brothers and sisters to that bitch, Renfro; I just couldn't. I'm sorry Brin. I love you both so much!" Max started crying then. "It's not fair! I lose you as fast as I find you guys. Life isn't fair!"

"We know, Sis. But that's water under the bridge now. You have bigger fish to fry," Ben said, having released Max.

Both of them, Brin and Ben, realized that Max indeed didn't know where she was, and didn't understand what had happened to her. "Honey, do you not realize where you are?"

"No, Brin, it's all a blank. I don't remember anything," Max said sadly. She had been racking her brain, seeing Ben and her, she just couldn't understand.

"You don't remember killing yourself?" Ben bluntly said.

"Uh, no! Why did I do that? Do you know? Wait a minute." Everything came crashing back into her brain. That's what she needed... a trigger. "I was depressed, things weren't going right. Everyone was demanding... it just wasn't working. And Logan, well, he just left. Logan!" She began to sob even more now.

"You lied to him, Sis! What was he suppose to do? He loved you and you treated him like that!" Ben said angrily, "Just because you have that virus in you, doesn't give you the right to lie to him."

"I was protecting him!" Max yelled defensively.

"You were protecting him, huh, more like you were protecting yourself from him... his love, Maxie!" Ben said with a comeback.

"Okay! Okay, that's enough outta you two!" Brin said exasperated.

"Well, it's too late anyway, I'm dead." Max said sadly. "I don't have a chance to correct my mistake. He'd have probably written me off after I told him, anyways."

"Listen, that's why were here! You have a chance to correct your mistakes! Maxie, you're not dead... yet. You're at a weigh station; here you wait till the big guy decides whether or not you're worthy of being lifted up to heaven, or down, down there, or send you back where you were... in this case bed." Brin elaborated. "But you have time. One minute down there is like a century up here. So, you have time to listen to what Ben and I have to tell you. And give your body some down time; you'll need it for what's to come. Your brain... that's another matter," she giggled at that last statement.

Slapping Brin playfully on the arm, Max said sounding hurt but she knew better, "Brin!"

"Okay. Okay, back to the Logan subject," Ben said interrupting the girls, "I know you haven't had too many love affairs. All your one-night stands were heat induced and you just tolerated that Darren guy; like moving in with him, because you didn't have a place to land. By the way, that was a huge mistake, Maxie. Now, word is out on you, that you're a fog bank or frigid. Not cool." He said, feeling like Max's dad in a way.

"How did you know all that ... Oh, never mind," She said exasperated.

"Oh, we know about you and the other siblings. We know everything from the moment we all escape till now... even about Jace, Little Sister. You've done some bad calls, but we didn't know any better, any of us. As far as Tinga goes...." Brin was interrupted.

"Yeah, where is she. I thought I'd see her," Max said looking around.

"She's not here, Baby Sister. When you busted her out of that containment unit, you almost killed her!" Brin said angrily.

"Containment unit... with the green gunk? How?" She looked confused again by that.

"Renfro said it was a Cryopreservation tube. They could extract things ... and experiment on her, which she wouldn't feel a thing or remember." Brin said as her temperature cooled down.

"And you believed her? She's the female version of the devil, Brin," now Max said angrily.

"I know what you're thinking, but Brin is right, Maxie," Ben said coming to Brin's defense.

"Okay, I'm listening," she said tiredly.

"Max, you have to listen to us now; your time is running short," Brin cautioned.

1. "I... well, there were other X-series with me, and we transported her to another facility, and put her back in stasis."

2. "Sandeman, or rather Raymond Sandabert now. You'll need him, Maxie... to beat the Cult. He lives in Canada, Quebec. And this is the kicker ... he's Ames's father."

"I know that kicker, Logan is -- was reading my ruins on my body, and we... I found his brother, CJ," Max perked up when she finally knew something.

3. "Logan's found the cure. You have to tell him the truth, because he doesn't think it'll be needed now. 'But', here's the kicker, Maxie, that you need to convince him that you need to take it, and there someone else other than you, that has the virus in them and doesn't know it."

"Who? Manticore put a virus in someone else? Do you know who?" Max said, as her eyes got wide with the mention of Logan being hurt.

"Yes, Maxie. I... I captured him. I'm sorry, Little Sister. Renfro, made me, I'm so sorry. It was that cop... Sung, I believe that was his name. His friend." Brin said sadly. "Like we said, you have a lot on your plate, Maxie, but we're confidant you'll pull it off... with a little help... from Lydecker."

"No way! Our personal Anti-Christ? Nu-huh, Ames White had him forced off the road, and then he went into a lake, stream, or something. He's dead, isn't he? Great! Now bad guy number one is out there, while bad guy number two is taking us out one at a time! That's just great!" Max said angrily again.

"No, bad guy number one, Lydecker, is on your side, Sis. Trust us. When he was near death... well, he had an epiphany of some sort... and he's been researching more about the Cult, Little Sister. He's a good guy, now." Ben said, choking on his words. That man never set well for him. Of all his siblings, Lydecker had brutalized him more. That's why he had done those things like killing people, to kill himself, over and over, because of him. Why Lydecker took his frustration out of him he didn't know. He had always tried to be the best soldier he could be, but it wasn't enough for Deck. When Brin shook him out of his thoughts, he resumed his speech. "Anyway, Deck is there to help not hinder, Baby Sis. Now, back to Logan." Ben still had that subject on his mind. "With the virus almost gone, Liz has it by the way; you can pursue your romance with him. You love him, Sis. I can feel it in my bones... or rather my spirit." He chuckled, "I don't mean for you to pounce on him when he comes around, but take it to the next level of your relationship; you know what I mean. He will be a good ally to have around, too. BUT, don't push him once he knows what's in your heart. You need to let him come to you; you've hurt him badly, Sis," Ben had a sadden look on his face at that statement.

"Not to interrupt this Kodak moment, but we '_still_' have things to tell you, and you're running out of time!" Brin said, anxious to tell her everything in the allotted time. "Tinga ... We transported her to San Francisco, to a base outside of there. It's smaller than the base in... was in Wyoming. With a few good X-series, you should have no trouble getting her out. The last thing I remembered is there were no Transgenics there, so it should be easy.

And if memory serves me right, Renfro had a stash in one of the banks in Seattle. I went there sometimes to deposit money there for her. Let me see, oh, it was Chase Bank... you need authorization to get the money. Maxie, she used your bar code number, I know it was sick; the whole number is her password and MG at the end of it. Is there anything else, Ben?

"Wait! How did she get so much money, Brin. She didn't sell any X-series, did she?" Max asked inquisitively.

"No. I made sure of that. No, it was for experiments, that hover drone that was able to search out people and kill them, and other stuff." Brin said, regretting the things she did.

"Yeah, one other thing." Ben said sadly. He knew time was drawing nearer for his little sister to leave them.

"May I speak?" Max questioned sheepishly.

"Sure. Shoot." Ben grinned.

"While I'm doing all the saving bit, who will be minding the store? And how long will it take Tinga to recover from this cryostasis bit?

"Well, I think if you let her thaw out naturally, keeping her injected with nutrients, she should come around. The doctor at TC will know what to do, I'm sure." Brin said encouragingly.

"Okay. Back to my other question, who's going to man the store?" Max asked again.

Ben said smiling, "Alec. Alec seems to be doing well so far. He's taken over while... Anyway, you need someone to ride shotgun on him, though."

"He is? Damn, I thought he was an irresponsible jerk!" Max said smiling. She really liked Alec, but he could get on her last nerve sometimes. She shook her head at the memory.

"Joshua. He'll watch out for him. He may have been in the basement, but he's very knowledgeable about the ways of the outside. I like him." Brin smiled briefly at that comment.

"Yeah, Joshua... He is great. He and I connected right off the bat when I was trying to escape. But Alec, that's another story, for another time." Max said, as she looked at Ben.

"Uh, yeah," Ben chuckled.

"So, are there any other questions, Maxie? We hate to rush you, but if you wanting to...." Brin was cut off.

"No, it's clear as mud...." Max was then cut off.

"Maxie, you know, there's one other you should recruit... that's Zack. I know you're going to buck on that, but you need him, Maxie, too. The doctor at TC can de-program him not to kill Logan... when he comes back." Ben said with clarity.

"Okay, if you're sure? I'll do it. But will he surrender his throne of CO this once, with all that's going down?" Max asked with hesitance.

"Yeah, Maxie. Just talk to him. You don't talk enough about your feelings to anyone, except your girlfriend, Cindy. And that's not much. Logan, none. You need to have a heart to heart with him, Maxie girl." Ben chuckled at the face Max displayed.

"By the way, are you going back up there, when I leave? And where will I find you guys when... You know, when the times up?" Max's eyes looked cloudy at the mention of not seeing her family.

"You don't worry about that, Baby Sister. As for your other question, well, it's up to you. We're in limbo right now. It's what we've told you and how this comes about whether we go up or... down. It's all up to you, Sis." Brin stated sadly.

"You mean, what I do with what you two have told me, and what I'm going to do with that knowledge, and whether the Cult reins over us, is your fate? Well, no pressure there, geez! I'll do my best. If I succeed then you're going up, right?

"Yeah, that's basically it, Little Sister, for all the wrong we did. That's where we need your help. Our fates are in your hands. Listen, you have to go now. We will always love you and try to tell our other sibs too.

Be careful and we'll see you when the time comes, Okay, Baby Sister?" Ben had tears in his eyes after saying those last words to their sister. He knew she'd succeed where many have fallen short.

"We'll always have your back. Bye, Maxie. Remember, we love you." Brin said, as her sister faded from their sight.

AN: I know this chapter is long winded, but it's informative and crucial for the story, sorry. Maybe the next chapters won't be so winded. Only time will tell. Please review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Logan still deep in sleep, enjoyed seeing Max again, but the same feeling came over him, the reason why he had left Seattle. She was so beautiful, even more since it had been over four months since he had seen her. Now, he was still at the window looking over the streets of Seattle, heard the sound a bike in the distance roaring out into the night. Logan knew that it was Max; she had slipped forever out of his life as he had done her. He just stared towards the direction the sound of her bike came, thinking and going through everything Max had said. He had given into side-glances when a particular statement was being said by her, several times in the course of the evening. He had not offered her anything, not even a place to sit down. This was Max; like a cat, went wherever she pleased.

Eventually, Logan moved to the kitchen with his thoughts. Starting to fix him a light dinner, he realized Max had said she loved him throughout her confession, even the one at the car. Dawning raised, he ran to the elevator, then he chose to go down the stairs, into his car, and raced to where she might have gone.

Standing a ways from the Space Needle, he could see a figure in the night, small but a figure, that was Max, he was sure of it. Not wanting to go up there, he waited at the base until she came down by her rope or stairs, he didn't know which. Moving around he waited until he heard her voice asked someone what she could do in an eerie voice. The next moment, this figure, Max, was falling like a beautiful bird toward him. Horror struck his heart as he saw his angel, his love, his life, falling to the earth. Terrified he screamed her name. Logan ran to her side and fell to the ground seeing if there was a glimmer of life in the broken, frail body of the woman he loved. "NO! NO! MAX, WHY DID YOU DO THIS...? AGAIN! WHY! OH, GOD. MAX, NOT AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DYING ON ME ... MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!" He screamed. Bowing over the lifeless body, he began to cry franticly, until he heard noises in the distance.

Logan woke from his dream, panting, horror was written all over his face. "MAX!" He screamed. Then realized it was only a dream, he was connected to Max. His body shook uncontrollable now that his brain was working. _Max and I had a dream... A horrible dream. We were arguing I was accusing, death... Max's death! _"Oh God!" he yelled out. _She was crying her eyes out._ _Max died in my, no, our dream? Was it real? No, it wasn't real, or was it? I was accusing her of trying to destroy me. She... She was telling me it was just a lie, to keep me safe? She lied to keep me safe! Max isn't with Alec? Max. Isn't. With. Alec! YES! Calm down Cale. _Shuddering, he got up, sat on the bed, his hands held his face, and he sat there, stunned. He would have still been sitting there, if Bling hadn't run in.

"What's wrong? I heard you screaming. What is it, Logan?" Bling asked shaken by the scream.

"Max... Max died in my dream. I... I saw her fall from the Space Needle! She's dead, Bling!" Horror struck again and it was written all over his face.

"I know. You've had this dream before, man. You held her in your arms, that night in the forest. Calm down Logan. Go back to sleep; get some rest ... It was only a dream." Bling said, trying to calm his friend down.

"No! It wasn't that dream, Bling. You remember when Max transfused me?" Bling shook his head. "Well, we were dancing, I held her in my arms. Max had told me some months ago that ... we were connected in the dreams between us. I guess we still are I don't know how. That's why I kept on saying she was alive, Bling! I was connected to her, wherever she or I may be; we're connected!

Bling shaking his head, wandering around putting sense to what Logan just told him. _It was unfathomable... but this was Max, what can you say. Max was an unusual woman, that's for sure. I don't know if one of the transgenics transfuses anyone 'if' it would make a difference in a person, I don't know. This maybe the side effect of any remaining stems cell she gave him with her blood some time ago, humm. _He thought as he went to the kitchen to start some coffee brewing.

Logan creep drowsily into the kitchen, sat at the bar staring at nothing. His mind was replaying the dream. He looked at his watch and showed four o'clock in the morning. _Oh God! I've got to get up in two hours! How can I go back to sleep knowing what might have happened to Max? I'll ask Bling, if he can find out for me, yeah ... I'll do that. _With his mind resolved on Max, he got up and fixed a cup of coffee for himself. Bling with a cup in hand had wandered to the computer contemplating whether or not to read anymore that morning about Manticore or not.

Logan followed Bling shortly after getting his elixir of life. Sniffed his coffee, he sat in front of the computer asking, "What do you want to do, read - or go back to sleep, Bling?"

"Sorry ... What did you say?" He said, as he spaced out again.

"I said... Oh, never mind." Logan said, as he got up with coffee in hand, finished the coffee and back into the kitchen. "Listen, I'm going to try and go back to sleep, Bling. So if you want to stay up or whatever... just do it. Night."

"Night Logan. I'll see you in the morning... rather later this morning," he chuckled.

Logan laid there in his bed contemplating the dream he had with Max. _It couldn't have been real. But I feel so alone now. There is a emptiness in my heart, I wonder if something has happened. God, why does she do this to me? I love her so much and in my dreams I was so distant to her. I hurt her as she hurt me. Why did I have to fall in love with someone... Like Max. _Sighing he closed his eyes and softly said, "Max, wherever you are deep down I'll always love you, no matter what." Then he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the guest room, Bling had finally gotten back to sleep. He was gradually getting into his deep sleep when his cell phone rang near by. He grumbled, "Now what! Hello, this better be damn good or there's gonna be hell to pay!" Bling said in a very gruff voice.

"My Boo's dead!" Cindy yelled letting out all the hurt, she felt right then and there.

Shaken by the words, Cindy just said, Bling rose up from the bed and ran to Logan's bedroom. Shaking him awake, he said, "Cindy, how did this happened, do you know?" He quickly covered the phone and quietly said to Logan, "Max is dead, Logan," Bling looked at his friend with grief on his face. "Cindy, how did it happen? Was she in a fight or what?"

"She was sleepin' Boo. I don't knows what happen in that dream... I thought my Boo was connected to her man, but apparently, she wasn't, you knows. She jist started screaming and then my Boo was silent. The doc tried to save her and Gem, but she wouldn't come back." Cindy started crying harder now. "I gotta go." She hung up while she cried out the last sentence.

Logan's face was grief stricken, he looked so lost. He didn't know what to ask, he just sat there. "Wha... What did Cindy say? What happened to Max?" Logan said sadly.

"She died in her sleep, man," Bling said surprisingly.

Jumping up from his bed, he started moving around frantically. "Bling, we were connected I... I drove her to her death! Oh God, Max! I didn't mean it! I was so harsh to her... I wanted to hurt her the same way I was hurting, Bling." Logan was crying now.

"Logan, you don't know that for sure. Calm down, man." Bling tried calming his friend down, but it didn't help. Logan kept on raving about how he had killed the only love of his life, and what he was going to do without her. That there wasn't a way that she could come back this time. Bling could only let the poor man grieve.

The only thing he could think of was to call Sam Carr, Logan's friend and doctor to him and Max. Silently, he turned on the grieving man, slowly went out the door, closing it behind him, and made a call. He felt this was the hardest call he'd ever make, because Max had been his friend in more ways than one.

Slow and precise fingers, Bling dialed Sam's number, "Sam, I hate to be calling this early... But... But would you go to Terminal City? We just got word that Max... that Max is dead." Tears were rolling down his face now. It had hit the big man finally... Max was gone. He thought, _that young delightful face, her smile that lit up a room, and Logan's heart. _He was interrupted in thought by Sam, "I'm sorry, Sam, what did you say?"

"Oh, I was told, she died in her sleep. No, not that I know of. Yeah, I'll be back in Seattle later on this evening. I'll be in Terminal City... Oh, about five. Yeah, if you would, I would appreciate, yeah, and so would Logan. Okay, Sam, I'll see you there and thank you. Bye," Bling's heart was breaking by now and he had to tell Logan, he had to leave. He was between a rock and a hard place, he didn't know whether to take Logan with him or let him grieve alone, or just what to do.

Bling walked back to Logan's bedroom, he called out, "Logan? Logan, can I come in?"

His friend's eyes were red and puffy by this time; he knew his would soon be also. "Logan, I called Sam... To go check on Max. I told him I'd be back in Seattle and would meet him there around five. Logan, will you be all right here by yourself? Would you like me to call someone?" Bling said, with a bowed head.

"No, Bling. I'll be fine, I've been through this before, remember? It just, I don't know, I don't feel it Bling. It's strange, is it suppose to feel this way the first time? Numbness with no feeling like last time? I had numbness all over, but in the back of my heart, brain, I don't know which. I felt that she was alive. Is that what she meant by she would find some way to sever our connection, Bling?" Logan stared blankly at his long time friend and therapist.

"I don't know, man. I really don't know," He said sadly. "Listen, I'll go tack a note on the... he was cut off

"No Bling. I need to get to the shop; I can do nothing here. I'll just do what I did when this happened before... Work. But it feels so empty, I don't know how to explain it." Logan said shaking his head.

"Well, listen; if you need me for anything, I'm just a phone call away. And as soon as I get with Sam I'll give you a call," Bling said sadly barely keeping the tears from falling once again.

"Okay, bye. I'll talk to you later," Logan said to Bling's back. Sadly, Logan closed the door and went on with his existing life without Max in his heart.

The connection was there no more. _She did what she said she'd try to do, but Max I didn't mean it literally. I still love you, Angel. A_s he went out the door, in his thoughts, he hoped the winds would carry his thoughts to the one he still loves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting Jondy, and Liz

Slowly, Logan approached his shop with his mind still on the dream he had had. He took the key to unlock the door when the door suddenly swung open. He was horrified. Alarmed, he looked up and down the street and then crept in the opened door. Suddenly there was a blur that ran in front of him. Horrified he stepped back not knowing what else to do. His mind was dumb struck at the scene. His mouth was gaped opened and his mind was in slow motion, "Hey!" His mouth shouted finally, but his brain was numb. Logan automatically started running toward the wide open door, and frantically looked out into the night for someone, anyone, but could not see a sole in the pit of darkness.

"That was close Syl! Was that him?" Jondy asked, as her sister ran back behind the building down the block from Logan's shop where the girls were waiting.

"Yeah, I think. I was really too busy trying to get out of there. Liz, you said he comes in at eight and it's only... what! Six-thirty? Why was he there so early? I had to do some tall thinking and all I could think about is running. I think he saw me though, how, I don't know. If it's Logan... well, if it's him ... he'll figure it out. He's been around Maxie too long not to know it was an X-series... damn."

"Yeah, I can set my watch by him. He's so prompt. Something must have happened... I - yep, something happened and he didn't have anywhere else to go. We can take the computer back to my place then I'll get dressed for work... and go visit him. You know, to check on him.

"Yeah, then I'll just happen to be in town and, um, see him in a coffee shop. Liz, where does he hang out for coffee?"

"Oh, he really doesn't hang out ... Except, when that handsome black dude comes a calling, then sometimes they go to '_Tammy's Cafe'_ at theend of the block,yeah, that's where I've seen them."

"Why don't I go with you Syl and you can introduce me to Dale... Logan, shit, whatever his name is now," Jondy said, frustrated by the whole events since being interrupted in her heavenly bath. "No, Liz, you get ready for work and when that time comes... go to work. You've screwed up for a while and by the conversation last night... Let's just say for now... I mean... no offense... But you reek of hormones."

"Oh! Is it that strong? I, uh, just started last night ... Sorry guys. And if I see Dale/Logan I'll want to jump him, right?"

"Yeah. We don't want that happening with Maxie's boyfriend IF that's him. He did look pretty damn fine from a distance though."

"Jondy!" Both girls shouted and giggled afterwards.

"Well, we can look all we want ... as long as we don't touch the merchandise," Jondy concluded, "And when Maxie's around not even that ... you know how possessive we get when that happens."

"Yeah, well, changing the subject. We need to get the computer back to my place and fire it up. Let's go guys ... I've got an itch ... I need to keep my head in the game," Liz said, already in frustration.

Back at Liz's place, the girls hooked up everything and turn on the computer ... it was blank. "Shit! What did you do Syl? Was it working when you lifted it?" Liz screamed at her sister.

"I don't know! I thought it was shut off... Maybe not. I was sorta in a hurry as I recall," Syl said sarcastically.

"Calm down everybody! Liz? Didn't you say Logan was going to reformat it?" Jondy asked calmly, now that she thought about the conversation from the night before.

"So? Yeah, you're right, he did say that!" Liz said, now enthused with the news she had told Jondy last night.

"Well, I guess, we'll have to confess to Logan that we borrowed it and have him load all the software needed to get the computer up and running. I don't have a windows program in my hip pocket; do either of you? Or any programs for that matter," Jondy said, sighing at the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Meeting the folks

Caught in between drifting back to the here and now, a husky voice caught Max's attention. "Hey, are you the person that's involved with our son?"

"What? Who? Who are you?" Max asked in alarm. _This was too much. First, Brin and Ben! Now this! _Max thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cale. Edward Logan Cale, Logan's father, and this beautiful lady is Logan's mother, Michelle Louis Cale. You're the one Logan is in love with; am I right?" Edward said.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I … I really don't know. But he's gone on to greener pastures or rather non-transgenic pastures. Logan's moved away, I guess… I … ah, haven't been able to find him. He's somewhere, because he's still doing his cable hacks. _ Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that. His parents don't know that. Stupid! _Max thought looking worriedly at his parents. _Man, they are a handsome couple. Now, I know where he gets his striking good looks and long lean figure from his dad. And green eyes from his mom. _ Max thought as she took in the view of both Logan's parents.

Blushing, Michelle said, "Why thank you dear. I haven't had that much admiration since," she had to think, "Oh, it was before Mr. Cale proposed."

"Come to think about it, I was in college when lovely young ladies looked at me the way you are now," Edward said huskily.

_Oh shit! I forgot where I am! They're going to think I'm a pervert, geez. Isn't anything private around here? _Thought Max.

"No, dear. In this place your thoughts, feelings, and anger goes very much noticed and heard here. Don't worry; we've been watching our son … and you, for some time now. I … we were devistated when you died and then was taken back to Manticore. Logan tried to join us when he thought he had lost you, but then he had the help and support of Bling, Cindy… or rather Original Cindy, even that lunatic Calvin… Sketchy, as you all call him. Your friends have rather … unique, names don't they?" Michelle said, breaking the tension between Max and them.

"And because you gave him that transfusion a while back, he still has some in him by the way, you two are connected in someway. He can sense whither or not you are sad, depressed, even in danger … Until now, he's lost, Max. He's had your strength, your joy for life, your danger, your everything. Since you've come back to him, these vibes or feelings have gotten stronger. However, as before, when he thought he had lost you … That's what he's thinking. Trying to go on but the emptiness will get to him. May ... Maybe he will complete what he started when you died, Max," Edward said sadly.

Michelle hastily said, "Max, you have to go now or it will be too late for you to return. By the way, there are three sisters looking after Logan. They'll explain when you see them. Maybe, the sisters won't let him get into a funk because of your death."

"Great! More competition! It isn't bad enough to save my siblings and the world; I have to fight my sisters over Logan! Geez, my plate is full enough," Max said sarcastically.

"No, my dear. They are there to help Logan get a cure. They're not after Logan... Well, Liz maybe. She's in … Oh, cat like thing you girls go into. She has her eyes set on Logan for that.

"Great! A cat in heat! That's just great!" Max was very upset with that news.

"Oh, don't worry, your sisters will keep your sister away from Logan," Edward intervened. "Logan still is deeply in love with you, but if he's anything like me… he'll be hard tempted not to do anything he'll regret. Trust me on that, Max. You and your sisters are very, very attractive." Edward said, looked over at his lovely wife, "Oh my dear, I didn't mean …."

"Go, dear. I'll straighten him up. Logan has too much of his father in him, but where you're concern he sees only you. Take care, Max. It's time." Michelle said smiling sweetly to hopefully her daughter-in-law.

"Okay. Now how do I do this again?" Max asked in confusion.

"Just think of where you were and you'll be there in your body. If you want to be dramatic, click your heels two times together and wish. Like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, Michelle said giggling.

"Yeah, right!" Max said frustrated, "Gotta blaze. Um, nice meeting the both of you." And then she was gone.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward said, smiling to his wife, "I like her. She's got spunk and very attractive to boot."

"Yes, on both accounts. She's good for our son, where as the others, well, let's just say he didn't make the wisest choices on any of them after our death. Valerie was a good example … The way she manipulated him," Michelle said, looking at the spot where Max disappeared from.

"Yes, my love," Edward sighed, took his wife's hand and strolled into the fog.


End file.
